Sweet Ecstasy
by Countess Impossible
Summary: This is the lemon from Soothe My Pain. Destiel. Dean wants to show his love to Castiel in the only way he knows how.


_Alright, so this is the lemon scene from my fic Soothe My Pain. I was unwilling to change the rating because of this so I decided to upload it separately. The begining is an altered version of the ending for chapter 4. I wanted Castiel's first time be more awkward and meaningful than other fics that I have read... Enjoy_

Sweet Ecstasy

The dream visit from Castiel had been informative but for a moment he couldn't remember what they had talked about. All he could think about was the warm presser of lips on his own. Even though the kiss had been chaste he could still feel the emotion behind the act. Dean only wished he had been given the opportunity to push things further. He could have taught Cas- Cas. Dean opened his eyes, the world little more than a blur. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed.

Castiel was standing on the opposite side of the room, just outside the bathroom door. His brilliant blue eyes were wide and his midnight hair was standing up as if he had ran a sweaty hand through it.

"I can not do this to you." His eyes darted around the room as he wrung his hands. Normally the angel was unnaturally still, he never fidgeted unless he was under duress. It was always unnerving to see him out of control.

"Cas? Cas, what's the matter?" Dean asked, kicking off the blankets before scrambling out of bed and striding across the room. Vaguely, he thought about putting on some pants instead of walking around in his underwear in front of an angel of the Lord then remembered Castiel had seen him naked before. The angel didn't even seem to notice. "What's wrong?"

Cas backed himself against the wall just beside the bathroom door. "It's my Grace." His lip began to tremble. "You are feeling what I am through my Grace." A tear escaped, gently sliding down the curve of his nose. "These feelings are mine, not yours."

Reaching up, Dean brushed the tear away before resting his palm on Cas' cheek.

"Listen Cas, I'm not going to deny that this is strange. I have never been attracted to a man the way I am attracted to you. Actually, I've never been attracted to a man." He smiled. "But these are my own feelings. I know it."

He moved his hand down Cas' face to use his thumb to open the angel's mouth before claiming his lower lip as his own.

He would prove to Cas that his affections were real the only way he knew how. Physically.

To be honest Dean thought Castiel would shy away from his advances. He had hadn't expected the angel to copy his movements and kiss him back. It was slow, sweet, and underneath it all raw. If Cas wasn't a virgin Dean would have been rough and determined to make Cas feel how Dean felt. As it was, the angel was a virgin and that's not the way to experience it your first time- especially when it was somebody you loved. No, Dean was going to take his sweet time with Cas. For one of the very few times in his life he was going to make sweet love to the angel.

The hunter stood flush against the shorter man, one hand held the angel's tie, the other was at the back of his neck holding Cas' head close with his fingers in his hair. Another thing he had not thought about was Cas not just standing there and letting Dean hold him, his hands lightly running over the hunters back, making the muscles jump as he explored.

Breaking the kiss, and breathing heavily, Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's. His heart was pounding in his chest. "I don't want to do anything you don't want." It was soft, barely over a whisper.

"It was pleasant." Cas was also breathing hard, his lips slightly swollen, eyes dark.

With a smile, Dean turned the angel's face with his chin to nuzzle the angel's neck. He kissed, licked, bit, and suckled the tender flesh. Cas squirmed, unsure about the new sensations, making pitiful mewing noises. There was something about the noises the angel was making for him and the way that he wiggled that excited the taller man. Knowing that all of it was something he had seen made regons in his lower abdomen tingle deliciously. Not thinking, he bit him a little harder than he intended.

"Dean!" The angel gasped and grabbed the hunter's hips, his short nails digging into his flesh.

"Hmmm?" The hunter lavished the mark with his tongue before kissing it.

"Something feels," he was breathing hard, "strange." The look on his face was strained and Dean recalled his first time feeling the sensations only lust can bring. The tight pressure, the intense feeling of flesh sliding against flesh. The overwhelming feeling of release. He ground his pelvis against Castiels.

"There?" It was barely over a whisper, his voice deep. He was rewarded with more of those beautiful noises that were too high to come from such a gravely voice like Castiel's. Dean's manhood hardened painfully.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked, grinding against Cas. He could feel the angel's erection through his trousers. "Do you want me to stop?" He moved the hand that had been holding the back of the shorter man's neck down to his groin. "Or," he ran his knuckles up the other man's shaft.

Castiel groaned, grinding his teeth. He wasn't sure what was happening. There was a deep pressure in his pelvis that did not hurt but was uncomfortable. On the other hand the feeling of Dean's knuckles running up and down him was indescribable. He had not known anything could feel this good.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked, staring into the intense blue eyes of his angel.

"No."

Dean pulled Cas away from the wall and pushed the trench coat off of his shoulders. It landed on the floor with a satisfying thunk. Capturing his lips in another kiss, Dean fumbled with the buttons on the other man's shirt while the angel ran his fingers through the man's hair. Soon the shirt joined the coat on the floor followed by the tie.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked against the older man's lips.

"Yes." No thought. Just trust. It made him want to please him all the more.

They shared one more deep kiss, their tongues dancing together, before Dean broke away and crouched closer to the floor. "Kick of your shoes." Cas did as he was told while Dean set to work on the belt, the button, and zipper of the angel's trousers. With a final glance up, to see the look on his face, Dean pulled them down around his knees, followed by his boxer briefs. He helped Cas step out of his clothing and led him to the bed where he laid down, nervous jitters vibrating off of him.

Climbing onto the bed, he came to a stop above the smaller man. His arms on the sides of his head, and legs to the side of his hips. He stared down at the man beneath him, his soon to be lover, and gave him a smile.

"If you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop. It will be uncomfortable and parts of it will be painful. I'll be as gentle as I can but I want you to know that I'll take care of you and in the end it will all be worth it." Cas didn't say anything, he leaned forward slightly and began pulling off Dean's boxers as far as he could before Dean kicked them away.

"I trust you." Needing no more encouragement, Dean got to work, kissing his way from the angels mouth, down his jaw, his throat, to his chest, and finally latching on to a nipple. Sucking until it was erect and perfect. Cas hissed his pleasure that became a moan when Dean reached down and grabbed hold of his erect member and began to stroke. The uncomfortable feeling increasing.

"Relax," he murmured against Cas' skin as he began to kiss his way down his chest, scooting backwards as he did until he came to rest between his knees.

Running a tongue along the skin of the older man's sensitive erection, he felt fingers tugging at his hair. The angel whimpered above him. Dean saw that he had closed his eyes, turned his head to the side, and was tightly gripping the sheets while panting. Enjoying the sight, Dean placed the tip of the head into his mouth, sucking on it as if it were candy, before taking what he could into his mouth without gagging. Moaning, Cas began to quake beneath him. Raising his head, and sitting back, Dean placed three fingers into his mouth while Cas lay on the bed, panting and shaking slightly. Not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting to get him off yet, Dean took his time lubricating his fingers. When the man under him had stop shaking Dean placed one diget at his opening before laying on top of his angel.

"I love you, Castiel." With a kiss, he slowly worked his way inside his lover. Cas tensed against the foreign object that was making his way inside him. "Relax. It will be worth it." Dean whispered in the panting angel's ear. Slowly, he worked his way in and out, in and out, until it was no longer painful. Then he added the second finger, stretching the tight ring as he whispered sweet nothings. When the third finger was added, Cas moaned, deep in his throat. He was ready.

Pulling his fingers out, Dean spit into his hand before using it as a lubricant on his own throbbing member. When he was sure it was wet enough, he placed Cas' legs over his shoulders before moving closer to his lover. Taking a deep breath he adjusting himself to Cas' entrance. Blowing it out, he began working his way inside, pausing every few seconds to allow the angel to adjust. When he was fully inside he waited a moment, wanting to make sure he was not hurting Castiel. When he was sure there was no pain, he began to thrust. It was slow, meaningful, and every move deliberate. Using everything he knew, he searched for the bundle of nerves that would send the angel over the edge. Cas never looked away from Dean's green eyes.

When he found the special spot, Cas thrashed beneath him, breathing erratic, heart racing. "Dean! Please... can't..." He panted, face screwed up in attempt to keep his release at bay.

"Calm down. Shhh, it's okay. Just relax and let it happen." Cas stared at Dean a long moment before tilting his head back, his eyes rolling. "Oh Father! Dean!"

The orgasm was like a high. Castiel did not know what humans liked about sex until that moment. It was ecstasy! His body never felt this good! He felt light and happy, and most important, glad he had let Dean do this.

Dean took a little longer to finish himself but when he was shuddering above Cas, giving into the high, everything was perfect. Not caring that there was a wet and sticky mess between them, Dean pulled out and cuddled close to his lover. His angel. Castiel, warrior of Heaven.


End file.
